Kara Takuji
Kara Takuji (から kara takuji; Eng Lit Translation, "Empty Child,") is an assassin of the Takuji Elite, assigned under the command of Reitanmujō Takuji. He was assigned to hunt down the childhood friend of Emiko Takuji, Mei, in an attempt to track her down and capture her for her return to the Takuji Estate within the Soul Society. Appearance: Kara protrays the physical disposition of a teenaged boy, ranging around 15 to 17 in aged appearance. He has a pale complexion with eyes nearly fixated into a passive slit look, only opening his eyes to show off his blue irises when he's acknowledging people or in a fit of rage, which is usually a rare case on either end. He has a lithe, average build, belying any athletic abilities or strength within his physically attuned body. His hair is often cropped in a bowl-crown appearance, usually parting over the center of his brow and just above his ear lobes. Standing on an less than average height of 5 ft 8in, Kara is often seen as proportionately tall as a girl, and was often teased for this. Kara's usual attire is that of a black and dark bordered array of makeshift clothing. For a shirt, he wears a black zipper-lined trappings, with his left arm having a short sleeve while his right arm has a contrary long right sleeve. He wears a pair of black gloves with his right pointer fingers exposed, allowing him more traction and finesse control over particular maneuvers and techniques. Down his waist line is a pair of black slacks, having a red threaded belt to hold it in place and red bands to hold a black pouch with an array of devices within its contents. Beneath that, he has a pair of traveler's black sandals with no socks. Strapped diagonally to his back is his Zanpakuto, a non-guard ninja-to with a flat dulled edge and double edges. On his waistline posterior he has a scroll containing a variety of Kido spells and the like of unique origin in a horizontal fashion. Personality: Kara, for all intents and purposes, has a passive dispassion towards anything of moral or assertive worth to himself, having been brought up as the Takuji's Elite assassin. Capable of treating anything that would be emotionally jarring to any of the most hardened soldiers in stride, Kara is able to adapt and move past some of the most horrifying scenes of darkness and chaos before him as well as treat all variables as possible betrayal or threat to himself, guarding his heart from all things special. Kara, for all intents and purposes, has a passive dispassion towards anything of moral or assertive worth to himself, having been brought up as the Takuji's Elite assassin. Capable of treating anything that would be emotionally jarring to any of the most hardened soldiers in stride, Kara is able to adapt and move past some of the most horrifying scenes of darkness and chaos before him as well as treat all variables as possible betrayal or threat to himself, guarding his heart from all things special. However, deep within the recesses in his mind Kara has a alternative, more empathetic side. Capable of reasoning and understanding individuals, Kara subconsciously feels for others, moreover for humans as he feels obligated to protect them and keep them alive as it is his duty as a Soul Reaper. However, this side is often buried under his loyalty to the Clan as an assassin and emotionless agent. Despite this, Kara can display a measure of tactical mercy, excusing himself as a means of measuring his own strength and capabilities so when he does go in for the kill, he can measure its fullest potential and launch it upon them. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Amon those of the Takuji's Elite Branch's Assassin Corps, Kara had attained a bountiful volume of Spiritual Energy during his intense and strict training. Being known as one of the rising stars and prodigies since the blood-born sons of Seigi and Shindō, and the adopted Akira Takuji, Kara's finely tuned and honed Spiritual power is revered and respected amongst his peers. At some points Kara has displayed such fine tune control that most Kidō he utilizes is both at a minimum consumption rate and with little effort on his part. If his Spiritual Pressure were ever to be exerted into a potent form, Kara would release it into a silver-black aura, that would feel intimidating and capable of being filled with his own Killing Intent or Resolve ''to strike down his enemy. *Body Transformation: A technique having stemmed from the likes of masters, such as Yoruichi Shihōin, Kara has been able to master the ability to transform his body into different shapes and sizes, perfectly capable of concealing his own presence and Spiritual Pressure upon instinct as well. It is unknown the limit per se of these transformations, but his overall skill and spiritual power doesn't increase with each bodily form he assumes, but rather changes the shape and mass of his muscular mass, allowing for an increase and decrease in certain physical attributes. '''Substantial Endurance': Due to the intensity and ferocity of his particular training, Kara has developed a body with incredible stamina and durable physical structure. Having trained in several martial arts, Kara has adapted his muscular structure to harden, loosen, and become limber according to the necessity of the situation he's under. Laiden with his own Spiritual Pressure at certain focal points of his body, Kara can manifest brief invulnerable "patches" around the surface of his body or even particular vital organs to keep himself from recieving critical damage. Having taken beatings from explosions, lacerations, burns, and broken bones as well as torn ligaments, Kara has adapted his nervous system to acknowledge pain but not hinder his movements. In fact, some might mistakenly believe he feels no pain at all, as his tenacity and perserverence in the midst of intense battles might make it look as if he hasn't missed a beat despite being wounded severely. High Physical Attributes: Having trained in a severe array of conditions, Kara has honed his body to acclamate nearly any form of environment he would encounter. His overall physical strength allows him to preform admirable feats of superhuman ability, having shown he's more than a match to some of the most brutish and berserk-induced forms of raw potent powerhouses. Surged with concentrated Spiritual Pressurized bursts of his own Spiritual Power, Kara can increase his physical strength and attacks indefinitely through sudden shifts in mid-battle. His speed is also something to not be underestimated. Having moved with ease to evade a series of substantially high-powered attacks by the Fullbringer, Mei, whom was also known for her own substantial physical prowess as a spiritually empowered human. With incredible reaction/timing to boot, Kara's body can fluxuate to points where everything slows down and he can administer incredibly acute perception to the environment around him, as well as things outside of his blindspot or sensory awareness. Keen Perception: Having been raised since childhood to become the perfect spy, sabateour, and assassin, Kara has been able to attain his innate ability of learning the fundamentals of certain aspects and techniques within a nearly instaneous amount of time. Able to judge some entities by mere encounters or conversations, as well as get a basis of their main weaknesses, only the most complicated of personalities (or mentally unstable ones) are without capability of him understanding them. When used with his incredible reaction-speed-timing, Kara can analyze and decipher hidden meanings within strikes or strategies made by his enemies, as well as judge the base ability and its maximum potential behind its employment. Skilled Strategist: Having shown to be both a patient individual, having sometimes waited hours and in some cases days for an opportunity of some sort arise, as well as a tactful one, Kara is a useful squad leader as he is a subordinate. Having shown this during his time hunting down Emiko Uchiwa, he was cleverly able to take advantage of Emiko's naive and trusting nature (much to his personal chagrin) and was able to take Mei Leng by surprise upon his transformation back into his Soul Reaper body. He was even able to fend off attacks from the skilled, if not borderline psychotic, Fullbringer from the infamous mercenary organization known as the Grey, keeping himself alive and on even grounds with the deadly explosive expert. Skilled Actor: Having been used by both the D.C.O. as well as the Takuji's Assassin Corps for a number of missions, Kara has adapted his personality to which he'd be best suited for whatever scenario necessary within his mission's parameters. Due to this, Kara is capable of easily blending into crowds as well as standing out, whatever necessary to accomplish his mission objective. He's also done this in some cases as an instinctive mask or mental defense against those who'd pry into his personal life or seek to uncover a truth about his origins. Assassin Specialist: Having been known to have studied under nearly a dozen different applications in the arts of assassination, Kara is capable of being both swift and discreet in his takedowns of his assigned targets. With his known keen perception, excellent strategy, skillfully employed acting, and his ability to conceal and transform his presence as needed, Kara has found many creative ways to close the distance between himself and his prey, making him a valuable asset and a dangerous enemy to all those within his objective to terminate. Hakuda Mastery Hohō Mastery Kidō Speciality Zanjutsu Speciality Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):